As computerization of medical devices becomes commonplace, such devices may be designed to be interfaced onto a computer network. A networked medical device may allow the device to communicate with a database on the network to transfer data or to upload patient information. However, a networked device can be corrupted via viruses, worms, root-kits, remote access, denial of service, and other malware and attacks, which is important for medical devices. In addition, a non-networked device is simplified and less prone to obsolescence as network technologies and settings change. Regulatory agencies may require a threat analysis and additional testing of a networked medical device.
In some cases, a personal key can authenticate a user of a computer and then authentication and encryption hardware/firmware, which may be resident on the key, can allow certain usage of hardware and/or software by the computer. In some instances, such usage may be debited or checked from the key before, during, and/or after the certain usage by the computer is attempted, in process, or completed. The key can protect the operating software on the computer to various degrees against hacker attempts to change it, with the key.